


Hug Me Or.... Kiss Me!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Protective Derek, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: When Derek finally walked out of the class Stiles's heart started racing. He took a deep breath and inhaled as much air he could and squeaked "FREEEEEEE HUUUGGGSSSSS!!!"Derek paused to look at Stiles as if the boy had grown wings and was flapping like a bird.OrHow Stiles tries to woo his crush by announcing it's a 'Free hug day'





	Hug Me Or.... Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k2kaok2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2kaok2/gifts).

> Hi friends!!!! A surprise gift for a sweet commentor who never fails to comment on my Sterek fics. 
> 
> 'Krati' dear....this ones for you! Hope you and rest of my readers like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The crisp, white snow had smothered early morning. It appeared as if somebody had laid a sparkling white sheet over the once summer days and put to bed. The snow sprinkled down from a grey clouded sky and floats to the ground with grace and elegance, so pure. It would be so amazing to be outside and have a nice day with your friends, infact some were on the streets...

....and then there's Stiles Stilinski

What might a nineteen year old boy, who was considered to be the cutie of the college, be doing on a beautiful day like this?

Eating two burgers and french fries? Maybe

Taking a nap on the last bench of his class? Always a possibility

Gone for training? Hmm...well some would say he's dedicated to sports but not right now. What Stiles Stilinski really is doing was....

"FREE HUGS!!" Stiles shouted at the top of his voice making sure everyone around heard him. He had a sign taped to his dark green T-shirt that read 'Free hug day!'

Now the main purpose of Stiles's generous idea was to get attention of his senior boy of whom he had a huge crush on for a month now. Derek Hale, the handsome hunk of his college. Stiles had it all planned. If he created enough commotion near Derek's classroom then his senior would surely come and ask him what was he doing and then Derek WOULD HAVE to give him a hug since he approached him. That's when he'll confess his feelings towards Derek

Yup! Stiles got it all planned

Or he thought so

Stiles had spend last half an hour hugging many fellow students, with some of them repetitively coming back for more. That annoyed him but he forced a smile and hugged them back. He even got a hug from Derek's professor when he walked out of the class. . His eyes were now fixed on the entrance, eagerly waiting for Derek "C'mon! What's taking you so long?"

When Derek finally walked out of the class Stiles's heart started racing. He took a deep breath and inhaled as much air he could and squeaked "FREEEEEEE HUUUUGGGSSS!"

Derek paused to look at Stiles as if the boy had grown wings and was flapping like a bird. Stiles's face heated up under Derek's gaze and he bit his lips hard. Holy shit! This was it. Anytime now Derek will come to him and ask him about the hugs and then...

Derek walked pass Stiles and ignored him completely as if he wasn't a person but some kind hung poster on the wall

Stiles frowned...

his lower lip jutted out, forming the world's cutest pout...

his brows narrowed...

he pouted again...

This was not going according to his 'plan'

"Hey cutie"

Stiles turned around and groaned inwardly. Dammit how could he forget about Jack. The same guy who was in Derek's class and wouldn't stop flirting with him even though he had specifically told him, he was not interested in him "Hey Jack" he greeted with a dull tone

"You could have asked me Stiles. There was no need to go through so much trouble" Jack smiled as he neared Stiles who took a step back making sure there was one arm distance between them "Asked what Jack?"

"That you wanted a hug from me"

Stiles gaped at his senior. Seriously douchebag? A hug from you? He wanted to yell at him but he couldn't. Not when this was 'his' plan in the first place "Umm.. actually it's time for my next class. I should probably go now"

Jack caught Stiles's arm when the boy tried to walk away "Where are you going? You wanted a hug so you'll get one....from me"

Stiles winced at the harsh grip but kept his mouth shut. He really should have thought about his plan. Before he could think how to escape from Jack's grip, his senior wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly "Wow...this feels so good. Maybe next time you should do a kiss day"

Stiles shuddered at the thought of kissing Jack. He struggled to get out of Jack's arms since the latter was squeezing him too tightly "Okay that's enough Jack. You got your hug, now let go"

"Few more minutes Stiles"

Stiles tried to push Jack who just tightened his hold "Jack let go!"

Jack grinned "What's the hurry? I'm enjoying...."

Stiles stumbled when Jack's weight was finally pulled off him. His eyes widened and mouth hung open in shock when he saw his saviour's face "Derek?"

A stony glare carved into Derek's eyes. He raised his finger and sneered at Jack "If I ever see you anywhere near Stiles, I swear to God, I'll skin you alive"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but Derek cut his words off "And if you think I'm bluffing, I'll throw you out of the window and I won't open it first"

Jack clenched his jaw and mumbled something as he looked between Stiles and Derek. He was out of their sights in less than ten seconds

"You all can get going" Derek said to the small crowd of students who had surrounded them "The show is over" he then turned to look at Stiles who was standing with his head hung down "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded "Thank you"

Derek stared at Stiles for few seconds before waving his hand "Okay then.. Bye"

Stiles held his hand out "Derek wait!"

"Yes?"

"Actually I was..."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to... to tell you..."

"What?"

"...that...you and me.....me and you..."

"What Stiles?"

Stiles closed his eyes letting out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't he get his tongue to work. He needed to tell Derek how he felt about him "Pancakes! You like pancakes right? I saw you at the canteen.....yeah you know what? I'll go home and bring you my special homemade pancakes and then we can eat them together..not that I'm forcing you to share or something but.. maybe we could... like we should.. I mean...."

"What?" 

"Ah...nothing" Stiles mumbled feeling like a jerk. This was the worst plan ever! He hung his head down and spoke softly "Bye Derek"

An amused smile played on Derek's lips and he took Stiles's chin by his fingers, lifting his face up. Stiles tried to hide the blush that crept on his face and pressed his lips together. Derek noticed how badly the boy was blushing and now he understood what was going on here "You're blushing"

Stiles covered his cheeks with his palms and shook his head vigorously "No I'm not!" Derek gently pried his hands off his face "Don't cover them. I like the colour. You're looking cute"

"Cute?" Stiles was shaking a bit. Did Derek really think he was cute? He barely blinked twice before he felt Derek's strong arms being wrapped around his thin frame

"Yes cute" Derek whispered "And...I like you too Stiles"

Stiles's smile reached his ears and he melted in the strong embrace, hugging Derek back. His senior pulled back only to lean in a little, lips brushing over Stiles's soft pink ones. The younger boy crossed the tiny gap and felt the world drift away as they kissed. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be

When the kiss ended, Stiles and Derek stood there, hugging each other back for a long time, breathing in each other's scent

"Hey are you planning to let go?" Stiles asked, not bothering to break the hug. His head was comfortably rested over Derek's heart where he could hear fast steady hearbeats. Derek hummed and replied "Never. I'll hold you in my arms, as long as I can. I'm the only one can hug you Stiles" he ripped off 'Free Hugs' sign on Stiles and squeezed him tightly "Be mine... forever"

"Always" replied Stiles enjoying his moment of bliss. Yes his 'plan' totally worked. No complains!

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
